<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i live to serve you by Darling in Devildom (kylobenrensolo)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580544">i live to serve you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylobenrensolo/pseuds/Darling%20in%20Devildom'>Darling in Devildom (kylobenrensolo)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also casual, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barbatos is a mean dom, Between Barbatos and Diavolo, Between MC and Barbatos, Biting, But its casual ya know, Butt Slapping, Collars, Come as Lube, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Heavy BDSM, Implied Barbatos/Diavolo Relationship, Implied Barbatos/MC Relationship, Leashes, M/M, MC is AFAB but gender-neutral pronouns are used, Master!Barbatos/Pet!MC/Brat!Diavolo, Master/Bitch, Master/Pet, Mentions of Lucifer/Diavolo Relationship, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Play, Rough Sex, Soft Ending, They be fucking, Threesome, like really rough, oh boy here we go - Freeform, throwing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylobenrensolo/pseuds/Darling%20in%20Devildom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It seems you have found a more than adequate replacement for me.” Diavolo's arms crossed over his broad chest. You could have sworn there was almost a pout on his reddened, angry lips. </p><p>“I like brats just about as much as I like people who waste my time. Since you want to act like a bitch in heat, strip and get on all fours. Join my other pet on the floor.”</p><p>Master Barbatos doesn't like to be kept waiting. One of the only things Diavolo and MC have in common is their open defiance against this.</p><p>Barbatos/MC/Diavolo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbatos &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos/Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Main Character/Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Reader/Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Obey Me</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i live to serve you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barbatos took his role in the Devildom seriously. Being at the future king’s side day in and day out was not something to be taken lightly. Nothing would distract him. Nothing would allow him to look weak in Diavolo’s eyes. So he thought.</p><p>You had waited for the text all day. Diavolo had to visit a neighboring city, just a short train ride away, to conduct some business with some of his lower-level officials. Rather than having Barbatos accompany him, he left him behind with a laundry list of tasks and took Lucifer instead. Not completely unsurprising. Especially considering the tension between the prince and his former-angel companion lately. You’d even say the trip together was a necessity. Little did they know, you needed it just as much as they did. </p><p>No more than a minute later, the familiar chime of your D.D.D. went off from your pocket. </p><p>
  <b>Barbatos: Castle. Now. Don’t make me wait.</b>
</p><p>You quickly sent a winking demoji back and hopped from your seat on your bed. A trembling, excited breath escaped from your lips as you headed out the door and into the hall. You attempted to make your steps quiet, willing your fast-beating heart to slow as to not draw attention to yourself as you made your way to the front door. It was only fitting that the Avatar of Lust was leaning against it, smirk covering his face. </p><p>“Going somewhere, MC~?” His voice gave off a light giggle at the end of his sentence. </p><p>“I just thought it was a nice day for a stroll.”</p><p>“Hm…” Asmo pushed himself off the door, moving to circle you. You felt his eyes studying every inch of you as you stood tall and innocently. It wasn’t until you heard him take a deep sniff just by your hair that you faltered slightly. “Did you know arousal practically leaks from your pores?” </p><p>There was a moment of silence. Of course, for you, that moment seemed to last forever. Barbatos wasn’t someone known for his patience and you could practically feel it wearing thin with each click of Asmo’s shoes to the hardwood floor. You closed your eyes, willing yourself not to try to hurry him and only further his suspicions. Finally, his tongue clicked in his mouth. You opened your eyes to catch him step aside from the door, freeing you.</p><p>“Have fun on <em> your walk </em>, MC.” </p><p>You all but ran past him and raced down the entryway steps. You had been on this walk many a time now that each shop and house landmarked just how far you were from the castle. 10. The gates of the house. 9. Hell’s Kitchen. 8. Hocus Pocus. 7. The Fall. 6. Majolish. 5. The Royal Library. 4. The Mausoleum. 3. Ristorante Six. 2… 1. The gates creaked open like something you’d hear on a spooky sound effects playlist, but the real scare came from Barbatos, waiting with the door open when you ascended the steps.</p><p>He said nothing as he turned his back to you, entering back into the front hall with you following in tow. The door slammed behind you with a quick flick of Barbatos’ wrist which was firmly planted by his side. </p><p>“I instructed you not to make me wait.”</p><p>“I know, I’m sorry. Asmo was asking questions and being… well… Asmo. I tried to get here as-”</p><p>“<b>Enough</b>.” </p><p>The words came out harsh and stern, pausing your rambling, as he finally turned to face you. His usually emerald eyes were dark, looming and towering over you. You could tell you looked nothing short of a deer in the headlights as he squinted at your form; only to be confirmed by a small, sadistic twinge of the corners of his lips. </p><p>“It seems we need to work on some obedience training.” </p><p>One of his gloved hands slowly lifted, coming to gently hold your chin in place between his thumb and forefinger. His thumb grazed over your soft skin as his gaze observed the smallest motions of contact between you two before meeting your expectant stare. He nodded once before you gave him the same gesture, a quiet agreement in place to begin. His hand snaked around the back of your neck, pulling you to him with the utmost care, and placing a sweet kiss on your lips. The soft, loving feeling in the pit of your stomach was the perfect distraction as his hand made it into the expanse of your hair and <b>pulled</b> . <b>Hard</b>.</p><p>“My time is valuable, MC. Nobody knows that better than I. And yet, you still disrespect it.”</p><p>You yelped at the force of his pull, almost knocking you off your feet. You knew nothing you’d say would change his mind, so you opted to stay quiet as his monotone, bored voice echoed through the halls. </p><p>“You allow pathetic whores like Asmodeus to occupy your time. They say you’re no better than the company you keep. Is that what you want? Do you want to be a pathetic whore, too?” He gripped your hair tighter, causing a whimper to leave your trembling lips. “I’m sorry. I didn’t catch that.” His fistful of your hair jerked back, forcing you to open your mouth and speak.</p><p>“N-no!”</p><p>A deep, disgruntled sigh heaved off his chest, patience escaping him quickly. </p><p>“No, <b>what</b>?”</p><p>“N-no… Master.” </p><p>He chuckled at your compliance before hastily making his way into one of the many adjoining living areas with you still tight in his grip. Keeping up with his steps, unfortunately, made it hard to pay any attention to the heat you were beginning to feel between your legs with each flex of his fingers. Once you both had reached the plush, white rug in the middle of the room, he released his grip, sending you tumbling to the ground. Tears pricked the corners of your eyes as your knees bounced off the floor on impact and you settled into a seated position, attempting to make yourself as small as possible. He seated himself on the couch at the edge of the rug, posture still ever perfect and legs crossed, as he placed a quizzical hand to his chin.</p><p>“Hm… Where shall we begin?” He thought aloud to himself. He always had a plan before inviting you over but watching you squirm as his callous eyes pondered over your form never failed to put him in the right mood. You flinched as he moved suddenly, causing another laugh to fall from his lips, as he retrieved a box sitting on the end table of the couch. You’d seen it before when Barbatos was especially pent up. It was how you knew you’d need to text Lucifer and tell him you’d need to do the next few days of RAD schooling in bed. </p><p>“Come.”</p><p>His voice dragged you from your thoughts. You placed a hand on the floor to steady yourself, trying to find the strength in your legs to stand. </p><p>“I don’t believe I asked you to stand. I asked you to <b>come</b>.” Shame held over your head as you pieced his words together and reluctantly got all on fours. A pleased hum was heard as your eyes stayed glued to the floor, too embarrassed to look up as you made your way over to him. “Oh, so good. There we are. See? You can take direction. Now, look up for me. I won’t ask you twice.”</p><p>His pupils were snake-like when you looked into them now, ready to feast upon the meal laid in front of him. He reached into the box and pulled out a black, leather collar. It was nothing special, but it wasn’t about that. You took a deep breath, forcing yourself not to recoil as his fingertips brushed over the skin of your neck and secured the collar. He sat back, eyes studying the contrast between the harsh material and your unblemished complexion, with a smile.</p><p>“There we are. So pretty.” He placed one finger between your neck and the leather before using it to tug your face up to his. “A perfect little pet. Show me how good pets behave.” </p><p>He stood from his spot on the couch, his feet mere inches from your fingers. You shifted your weight from your hands to your elbows, face meeting the soft comfort of the rug. Ass high in the air, you bowed to your master. Worshiped at his feet. </p><p>“Good… so good. Just one more thing.” His hands found purchase on the back of your shirt, loose material gripped tightly in his strong hands. In an almost effortless, smooth motion, he ripped it from your body. You whimpered as the cold air of the room hit your already sensitive skin, sending a chill down your spine. You could feel as your nipples hardened, begging for attention. You could see his meticulously cleaned, shiny boots step around to place himself behind you. His fingers found their way to the center of your waistband, teasing the already feverish, needy skin before ripping off your pants in a similar fashion. No matter the countless times he had seen you like this before, you could still feel your face heat up. That’s when his hand came down hard on your bare ass, causing you to yelp in pain.</p><p>“You claim not to be a whore, pet, and yet, you show up to the castle with no undergarments. Now completely bare to me. What would the brothers think, hm? What would the Demon Prince think? His perfect little exchange student… ass up, practically dripping on his favorite rug.” His hand came down again, punishment for adding yet another cleaning task to his list. His palm smoothed over the affected area, the coolness of the gloves adding just a slight amount of relief. You leaned back into his touch, letting a moan begin to slip before SLAP. The third smack only increased the sound of your moan, forcing out of your throat. “Pathetic. You can’t even take punishment without being a whore.”</p><p>You peeked up as you heard him reach over to the box, still sat on the couch, and pull out a long piece of leather. It matched the collar around your neck, except this had silver studs, making it shine in the dimmed light. He grabbed the metal loop attached to your collar and connected the two. He gave it a “test tug”, which only caused you to let out a sputtering gargle in surprise as he choked the breath right out of your throat and forced you back onto your knees. Your hands shot up to the source, trying to regain your breathing, while Barb wrapped the leash securely around his hand stood in front of you once more.</p><p>“You drag me into your lewdness, see what you have done?” He motioned to the dark, wet spot appearing on the front of his slacks, ignoring the whimpers of breath you took in. “Clean them. Clean them and maybe I’ll consider letting you clean your master’s cock, you filthy little thing.”</p><p>He tugged the leash forward, not restricting your air this time, but forcing your face to come in contact with his thigh. You nuzzled into the muscular flesh lovingly, hoping to gain some sympathy, before turning your attention to the growing spot of precum. You flicked your eyes upwards to catch him expectantly waiting as let your tongue slither out and run a flat line over his clothed erection. His lip curled and twitched at the contact as you gave sweet kitten licks to the damp area, teasing the tip of his constricted cock. Soon, his head fell back into a greedy moan echoing through the empty halls. His hands found your hair once more, forcing your open mouth to cover his hard-on completely. You could do nothing but drag your tongue up and down the material, reminding yourself to take deep breaths through your nose. You bounced on your knees, rocking and shaking, hoping to create some sort of friction and pleasure for yourself as his moans shot straight down. You hummed at the feeling as the taste of his precum hit your tongue, sending the vibrations straight to his throbbing cock. His pants were surely soaked at this point with your saliva, but the growl in the back of his throat showed he cared little of their state anymore.  </p><p>But, something caught your attention. You paused your ministrations, eyes snapping to the front door. You could have sworn you heard something, a voice perhaps. You heard an angered grunt of disapproval before a redirecting slap came across your face, the sting refocusing your attention and forcing you to ignore whatever the sound was. Surely Barbatos wouldn’t really let the two of you be caught in this state. You opened your mouth, tongue out and panting, while Barb’s stern gaze called you to continue… or else.</p><p>There was truly no better position for the two of you to be in as the Future King of the Devildom stumbled in the doorway, frozen at sight before him.</p><p>“Stay. Do not speak a word.” Barbatos leaned down and whispered in your ear, dropping your leash to your side and leaving you petrified on the floor. “Diavolo. You’re home.” </p><p>He walked through the open doorway to greet the young prince. Diavolo paid no attention to his niceties though, his eyes focused on your form, bruised and bounded. Worry flushed the color from his face as he finally opened his mouth to address Barbatos. But, he didn’t get the chance.</p><p>“You were expected back from your trip hours ago. And you smell of sweat and Lucifer’s tongue. It seems we have two needy whores who are more than willing to make me wait for what is mine.” </p><p>Your eyes may as well have popped out of your head at Barbatos’ comments to his usual master. You had never considered that when nobody else was around… the roles may very well be reversed. </p><p>“It seems you have found a more than adequate replacement for me.” Diavolo's arms crossed over his broad chest. You could have sworn there was almost a pout on his reddened, angry lips. </p><p>“I like brats just about as much as I like people who <em>waste my time</em>. Since you want to act like a bitch in heat, strip and get on all fours. Join my other pet on the floor.”</p><p>You expected hesitation, confusion, something… but instead, Diavolo made quick work of slipping his shoes off his feet, unbuttoning his red button-up, and slipping out of his black slacks without another word. It felt almost… illegal… ogling the demon prince coming towards you in nothing but grey boxers. He seemed almost ashamed in himself, keeping his eyes anywhere but looking into yours. He was far bigger than Barbatos- body wise. Anyone could take notice of the way shirts clung to Diavolo’s tight, muscular chest, threatening to pop open at each flex and stretch of his perfect body. Seeing them next to each other like this, two completely different but mouthwatering men easily able to take control of you and your body at any time, made your knees feel weak as you attempted to shift between them for more comfort. </p><p>Diavolo fell to his next to you, but before he could place his hands on the floor, Barbatos called out.</p><p>“<b>Wait</b> .” He sauntered over from the same spot he greeted Diavolo at and took a knee, his face inches from the prince’s. “What is <em> that </em>?” </p><p>Dia knew exactly what Barb was referring to, the still damp, white stain just below the waistband of his boxers.</p><p>“What is what?” He questioned, annoyed tone seeping through each word he spoke. He rolled his eyes, looking away from Barbatos only to have his servant grip his chin and roughly force him to look down at the mess of his only remaining article of clothes. “Oh that… yes well… after Lucifer finished pounding the shit out of me, better than you ever fucking could might I add, he said he wanted to make sure I took some of him home with me. Besides what was already leaking out.”</p><p>Did Lucifer know of their arrangement? Did he purposefully make him late? If he did, you supposed it was just a cherry on top for all parties involved that you happened to be worshiping Barbatos’ cock at that very moment. You jumped at the sound of Barb’s hand smacking across Dia’s face. </p><p>“Defiant… unworthy…” Barbatos articulated each word as he leaned over to reach your leash, grabbing a tight hold of it once more. “Pet, do your master a favor. Grab the plug from the box.”</p><p>You eyed Diavolo in your peripherals before crawling up to the couch and retrieving the smooth, black plug. Barbatos was a kinky fucker, but things still had to look neat and sleek no matter what the purpose. He gripped and tugged the prince’s hair, making sure he was looking in his eyes when he spoke. </p><p>“You want to be bred like a pathetic bitch? You better not fucking waste it.” His eyes flicked up and over Diavolo’s head to meet yours. “Pet, please plug up this slut.” You looked at Diavolo’s back in slight horror, unsure what would come of you if you were to follow the order, but Barbatos’ slow nod, your special sign of consent, relieved some of your worries. </p><p>You seated yourself behind Diavolo, now able to see the clear wet spot of Lucifer’s cum leaking from his used hole. Your fingertips shook as they were met with the warm skin of Dia’s back. His muscles flexed under your touch as you slid the piece of elastic from where it sat, slowly revealing the expanse of his ass to you. You studied his puckered asshole in fascination as a drop of Lucifer’s seed dripped from it down to his balls. Your own tight hole clenched around nothing at the sight. You brought the plug up, catching the singular drop on the tip to lubricate it before swirling it around Dia’s hole.  </p><p>The moan the future king of hell let out was nothing short of angelic as you pressed just past the rim and helped guide the toy to settle inside him. Barbatos was completely and totally transfixed on this scene before him. All for him. Diavolo seemed to relax slightly having the toy finally bottomed out inside him, but the curious side of you needed to see him like this. You needed to hear that beautiful noise again. Barbatos quizzically watched as you suddenly pulled the plug out to the tip and plunged it back in. </p><p>“F-FUCK!” Diavolo hollered, back arching as he grunted at the sudden intrusion. Barbatos chuckled, watching his sweet pet give in to their inquisitiveness. </p><p>“Come, pet. Let the brat stew in his own filth. You deserve a reward.” He grabbed the discarded length of your leash, beaconing you over to him. He moved to seat himself back in his spot on the couch and patted the spot next to him. This was a whole different game now, one the two of you together had never played or planned for before. Having no clue what was going to happen next only made the heat in the pit of your stomach grow. You climbed up only to be forced on to your back, legs up and bent at the knee around his strong arms, facing you. </p><p>“You will watch as I show you what good pets get.” He stated, glancing over at Diavolo, still on all fours, before redirecting his attention back to your eager, waiting body. “As for you, this may be a reward, but you’re still being punished. You do not get to cum unless I say otherwise.” You nodded vigorously, wanting nothing more than any sliver of pleasure and relief he could give. He brought his left forefinger to his mouth, taking the white cloth between his pointed teeth, pulling the glove off entirely. His dark purple nails danced on the skin of your torso, running along the sides, triggering every sense in your body. You squirmed, hoping to move close enough to his crotch that you could get some friction, but a hard hand in your middle paused you.</p><p>“Be still or I will stop. Understood?”</p><p>“Yes, Master.”</p><p>At your response, the demon allowed the back of his knuckles to run along your slit, appreciating the way it pulsed in response and the mewls fell from your lips. He brought the damp hand to his mouth, tongue darting out to taste. His eyes closed, savoring the sweetness, but the soft moment was short-lived as dove his head down and took your hardened clit into his mouth. Open mouth, silent screams were all you could manage as he pulled the bud in and out of his mouth and flicked his tongue over it. You clawed at the couch, trying your hardest to keep your hands to yourself, especially when he flattened his tongue and licked a long stripe from the bottom of your opening all the way back up to your bundle of nerves. </p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck, pleaaaaseee Barb…”</p><p>Serpent eyes glared up at you as a forked tongue came up to hiss at your misuse of his name. It wasn’t until he decided to let it slide and continue that you remembered the other demon in the room. The one currently rock-hard, whining and grinding his hips into nothing, desperate for someone to touch him. It was a sight few could say they’ve ever seen as he panted with cheeks pink and flushed with arousal. He could smell every delicious drop that leaked out of you and watching one of his master’s drink it up made him practically feral. Your eyes locked right as Barbatos gave your clit a particularly rough suck, sending a cry tumbling out. </p><p>His ungloved fingers toyed with the soft expanse of your ass before working their way to your opening. You could cum from his mouth alone, but the way two of his fingers twisted and slid into you had your back arching and continuous pleas filling the room. The wet noises of his fingers pumping deep inside you elicited a whine from some deep, dark, submissive part of Diavolo that not even Barbatos could ignore. You whimpered as his mouth and fingers pulled away, but as he turned to address Dia, his gloved hand found one of your perked nipples and rolled it in his fingertips to keep you at bay while he spoke. </p><p>“Had enough? Would the bitch like a chance to prove himself as well?” Diavolo audibly swallowed, eyes big like a begging pup. </p><p>“Yes, please Master Barbatos. It hurts so much. I’ll be good, I promise.” </p><p>Seeing Diavolo switch so quickly from a spoiled brat to a whining submissive was definitely going on your list of the hottest things you’d ever witnessed. Between the prince falling apart at the seams in front of you and a twist at one of your nipples, a high-pitched whine fell from your lips attracting the attention of both demons your way. </p><p>“Tsk tsk, so impatient. Come, bitch. Let me see that filthy, used hole of yours.” Barbatos beckoned Diavolo over. As he got closer, you finally got a good look at his cock. Barb was already quite a stretch for you, but this was a cock fit for a king. It started out a decent size at the tip, but almost doubled in size at it’s thickest point. Right now, it was painfully red and leaking at the tip, like one short breeze and he’d release before Barb even got his hands on him. Surely, he had to have similar rules as you did and the number one, strictest being “do not cum until Master says so”. </p><p>Barb shifted his upper body to get a better look at Dia as he presented himself in the most vulnerable way. The plug pulsed as he continuously clenched, hoping it would hit his sweet spot. That is until Barb pulled it out without warning. Dia gasped, throwing his head down into the comfort and familiarity of the rug below. He wasn’t empty for long though as Barb slicked up his fingers with the remains of Lucifer’s cum, now flowing freely, and thrust two fingers inside of him. </p><p>“Mmmm… how does a useless slut like you manage to keep yourself so tight, hm?” </p><p>Diavolo could barely mutter a response as Barb’s fingers masterfully plunged into him. Completely focused on rewarding him, you couldn’t help but sneak a hand down to your own heat, sneaky fingers coming to rub slow, unsuspecting motions over your clit. Your breathing hitched at your ultrasensitivity as you watched Dia fuck himself back on to Barb’s fingers. Your eyes rolled back and your head lulled, just taking in the sounds of pure lust. The relief was short-lived as a clawed hand suddenly gripped your wrist, raising it up and throwing it away from where you needed it the most. </p><p>“I don’t believe I told you to touch yourself, pet.” His hand came down on your pussy, sending shock waves through your body at the assault. Diavolo’s head was turned, watching over his shoulder and waiting to see if punishment would come, but Master Barbatos had other plans. He let out a loud, deep laugh that had his two pets exchanging confused, almost fearful glances. “It must be your Master’s lucky day to have not one, but two needy whores in need of some training.” The smile that stretched across his face was something nightmares were made of. Sadistic. Unfeeling. Cruel. Ruthless. Excited. </p><p>“Pet, move back against the arm of the couch.” You carefully moved back to the end of the piece of furniture as Barbatos removed his fingers and stood, hands making quick work of the buttons of his uniform to reveal porcelain, toned abs. You hissed as the cool, new part of leather, stung your burning hot skin, but your eyes never left the show. The sound of his zipper coming down was like a song you could listen to forever. His bare, exposed thighs made you want to place a kiss on every inch. And finally… his cock, bouncing up to hit his abdomen. Slightly curved upwards, perfect for hitting the back of your throat. He settled himself back into his spot, on his knees, completely unbothered by the other two people in the room staring at him like he was hand-sculpted by god himself. When his eyes finally locked with yours, his head tilted, smile returning. He brought his arms up, holding himself up on the arm of the couch next to your head, caging you in. He leaned in, bringing his face to your hair, right next to your ear. His tongue rattling a constant, low hiss.</p><p>“Use the codeword if any of what comes next is not to your liking… if you say nothing, I’m going to fuck you like never before. Prepare yourself.” </p><p>He snapped back from his moment of sincerity, refocusing on the situation before him. “Brat, come seat yourself behind me.” More than happy to be in the same proximity to his master as yourself, he crawled his way up and found room facing Barb’s back. Diavolo’s front pressed eagerly against him, forcing Barbatos’ erection forward towards your hips in the tight squeeze. At an almost inhuman speed, Barb glanced over his shoulder before catching Diavolo’s chin in his hand behind him. </p><p>“Spit.”</p><p>With no hesitation, Diavolo shot a glob of saliva into Barb’s awaiting hand before he drew it back and lowered it down to Dia’s cock. He let out a breathy moan at the feeling of his cock finally getting some needed attention as Barb evenly lubricated it with his own saliva. When he felt satisfied with its wetness, Barb leaned forward. Placing only one hand on the couch for leverage, hovering over you, he guided Dia’s cock to his hole. </p><p>“Do not move. Move and this ends.”</p><p>It was easy to tell when Barbatos was being especially serious. He usually only saved that tone for the Little Ds or the brothers when they were being exceedingly bothersome. Both you and Diavolo were like statues as he eased the thinnest part of Dia’s cock through the tight ring of muscle and into the warmth of his ass. He reached further back, finding the curve of Dia’s hip, and slowly pulled him forward as he stretched to accommodate the growing length. You observed his beautiful face, longer green locks of hair stuck to the sheen of sweat now on his forehead as his teeth gritted tightly. </p><p>Once he finally bottomed out, he and Dia both seemed to let out a breath they had both been holding in like life depended on it. He released Dia’s hip, trusting him to stay still as he reached back around to hold his own cock in his hands. It twitched in his palm at the large intrusion, but he brought it down, dragging the tip along your slit. You brought your knees up towards your chest, giving him more access as you attempted to hold back the mewls in your throat. He slapped the tip against your clit one, two, three times. Each time forcing the noises he knew you were holding back out into the open before running his cock down and suddenly catching your opening. Your head flew back at the sudden intrusion while he thrust into you, forcing Dia’s cock to catch at the tip of his asshole. Similarly, Barbatos pulled out of you to the tip, forcing Dia back through his walls. You all let out simultaneous obscenities as your Master was thoroughly filled and fucked. He snapped his hips forward again, growl coming off his chest as Dia’s monster cock withdrew and your walls squeezed him tight. </p><p>“Brat, you may move.” </p><p>Diavolo’s hands shot to Barbatos’ hips, his lips coming to place a kiss to his shoulder before forcing his cock all the way back in, effectively plunging him back into you. The sheer strength made you scream out, you were sure the brothers could hear all the way from the house. Dia’s pace was unrelenting, only thought to bring the most pleasure to his master. Barb was simply the conduit, the ragdoll in the middle, to his thrusts which pounded him straight into your aching cervix. </p><p>“FUCK! Please Master, oh fuck it feels so fucking good.” You cried, nails digging into your thighs, holding them for dear life.</p><p>“Master, you’re so fucking tight around me. Am I doing a good job fucking you into that pretty pussy?” He smirked against Barb’s shoulder before looking up and shooting you a wink. A blush dusted your cheeks which caught Barb’s attention. He let out a jealous snarl as he began to thrust into you himself, making Diavolo work to reach him and meet Barb’s own pace. You began to see stars as the new angle forced Barbatos to hit your sweet spot and by the time Diavolo got in sync with the pace, the knot in your stomach was so tight, it could burst.</p><p>“PLEASE. PLEASE, MASTER, I NEED TO CUM. PLEASE LET ME CUM.” Someone may as well have been torturing you the way your screams shot out into the open room. The corner of his lips curled, watching you lose your composure completely.</p><p>“No. You will cum with me when I say so.” </p><p>Bastard.</p><p>“Please… please…” Tears collected and fell down your cheeks as he relentlessly hit your g-spot over and over and over again. You weren’t sure if it was because he had been in your exact same position before, but Dia took the opportunity to thrust upwards, curve of his cock striking Barb’s own spot. </p><p>“Shit!” Barbatos’ hips faltered for a moment, unable to focus with Diavolo pounding him into non-existence. His twitching cock only increased your need to cum, but your wish was about to come true as his hole tightened around Diavolo’s cock. </p><p>“Shit, shit, cum. Cum, pet. NOW.” </p><p>His last words were more a growl and said through gritted teeth, but they forced your orgasm to hit so hard, you swore you were going to blackout. Your pussy squeezed his cock so intensely, he almost had a hard time fucking you through it. Small whines you weren’t even sure were your own mixed with the sounds of skin slapping and demon roar as Diavolo was fast approaching on his end. Overstimulation took over, pulsing your tightness around Barbatos, sending him straight to his end. </p><p>“Stttt…. PET!” </p><p>He grabbed your long-forgotten leash, pulling it hard in his free hand, forcing you closer to his body than you thought possible. Your body milked his cock for every ounce of cum he was worth, warming your raw insides. A second orgasm was building faster than the first as the demon prince still hadn’t gotten his end. You both were the slaves to his lust as he huffed and placed new bites to every inch of Barbatos’ skin he could access. </p><p>“So fucking tight, Master. So… fucking… tight…” </p><p>Diavolo's thrusts wavered as he felt himself about to release in Barb’s warmth.</p><p>“Show me how a good bitch… ngh… fills his master.” </p><p>With that, Barbatos squeezed his muscles tight, forcing a bestial cry from Diavolo as he pumped his Master full of his cum. His final pumps were too much for your overstimulation, causing you to cry out with him in your second orgasm. Sweat droplets from Barb’s chest fell to your own as you all took what seemed like hours to regain control of your breathing and slow your hearts. </p><p>Diavolo’s arms wrapped around Barbatos’ torso from behind, forcing him closer to him, but also forward to you. He dropped your leash and placed his free hand on your cheek, tenderly stroking it before placing a soft kiss on your lips. Before he could even pull back, you giggled tiredly in the kiss. </p><p>“What’s so funny, my dear?” </p><p>Diavolo peaked over Barbatos’ shoulder, smiling just as big as you were now. He let out a similar, albeit deeper, laugh with you.</p><p>“Oh goodness, my Lord. What have I gotten myself into?” </p><p>You and Diavolo laughed even harder at his words of gentle dismay causing him to lightly shake his head in pretend annoyance. Diavolo’s breathy laugh left him placing sweet kisses on his butler’s neck while you covered his cheek in a similar fashion until he finally began laughing with you both. </p><p>“Never a quiet night in the Devildom.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What up, sluts!!</p><p>Hey, look at that! With a little imagination and a whole lot of encouragement, I can still write smut. This one goes out to my new pal Grey (@greyishdarling on Twitter) and her obsession with the Devildom's No.1 butler. </p><p>Fun fact, I am only 25 followers away from 200 followers on Twitter! Every 100 followers, I do a fic giveaway of your choice, so if you'd like to participate, please follow and help get me to that 200! My user is @devildomdarling! </p><p>I hope I captured Barbatos well. There is so little content for him in-game and online... he deserves better.  </p><p>I hope you enjoyed and are staying safe!</p><p>Darling</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>